


TRAPPED

by Maximum_Quinn



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Flash and Peter are friends now i make the rules here, Gen, Kidnapping, but otherwise probably MCU compliant, ignores the end of Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_Quinn/pseuds/Maximum_Quinn
Summary: “Peter,”Ned hissed, kicking out blindly.Peter flinched as Ned’s foot connected with his knee. “What thefuck,Ned -”“Get us out of here!” Ned said furiously, kicking his knee again.Peter’s mouth thinned to an unhappy line. “And how the hell do you want me to do that?” he snapped.Peter and friends end up in a bad situation.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [TRAPPED: Billie Eilish in 3 Minutes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HS05kWmdbk&feature=youtu.be) by VoicePlay.
> 
> Headphones are highly recommended.

**Present...**

_“Peter,”_ Ned hissed, kicking out blindly.

Peter flinched as Ned’s foot connected with his knee. “What the _fuck,_ Ned -”

“Get us _out_ of here!” Ned said furiously, kicking his knee again.

Peter’s mouth thinned to an unhappy line. “And how the hell do you want me to do that?” he snapped.

This time, Ned’s kick wasn’t accompanied by words, but he got the message loud and clear.

It wouldn’t take much to snap the handcuffs around his wrists - Ned and the others were trapped, but Peter was actually trying to keep from accidentally breaking free with his super strength. 

The issue was, though, that while Ned knew he was Spider-Man, the other three didn’t.

How the fuck was he supposed to pull off a rescue without revealing himself?

* * *

**Earlier That Day...**

Peter wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up driving a _van_ back to the city from the fancy upstate hotel that Harry had rented out, but he also wasn't complaining. For once, he actually _was_ the smartest choice to drive.

Harry had had his license suspended a few months back for one too many speeding tickets; even Mr. Osborne's influence only extended so far outside of Manhattan. Flash was still kind of smashed - not that Peter could really blame the guy. It _had_ been his bachelor party, after all. Ned didn't have a license at all, preferring to use the public transport in NYC. And Harley had flat-out refused to drive, claiming the bench seat in the back of the van for himself and promptly falling asleep.

So Peter had ended up in the driver's seat, while Ned tried to navigate them back home without getting lost. Which had been easier before running into a construction detour.

"Are you _sure_ we should have turned back there?" Peter asked, frowning a little at the back road they had ended up on. On one side was a deserted field, on the other was woods. They hadn’t seen another car for the past 20 minutes.

"Yes," Ned said quickly, though he didn't sound very confident.

Before Peter could question him further, though, there was a worrying _bang_ from the engine and smoke started streaming from under the hood.

"Aw, _fuck."_

He limped the van over to the side of the road and turned it off before jumping out and opening the hood. Immediately, he felt out of his depth. Computers? Easy. Robots? Sure. Superhero gadgets? No problem. 

A smoking car engine? No clue. He didn't _have_ a car. This was the first time he'd driven in about a year.

"...Harley!"

It only took about ten minutes for the grumpy mechanical engineer to call time of death on the van.

"So you can't fix it?" Flash asked, leaning heavily against Harry and squinting behind his sunglasses.

"No," Harley said shortly, slamming the hood closed and pulling out his phone. He made an unhappy face. "And no signal. Of course."

Flash, Ned, and Harry also didn't have signal, and Peter's phone was barely working at all at the moment (thanks to an unfortunate encounter during his last superhero fight two days ago - _fuck_ Rhino, seriously).

"Well, I guess this is the part where we go looking for help?" Ned asked, looking less than happy about it.

Peter shrugged. "I don't see what else we can do." He looked over his shoulder at the field. "Does that look like a farm field or a regular wild field?"

"I don't think fields can be wild, like, by definition."

"Shut up, Ned."

"I think that's a path," Harry said suddenly, pointing down the road a little ways. They all looked, seeing a small trail heading into the woods. "Path means people. Right?”

It only took a few moments of debate before they all agreed that they had done _much_ stupider in college than following a random path in the forest. They set out, leaving their bags in the van for the time being.

Harry took the lead, trekking forward into the woods as fearlessly as he did into OsCorps’ main lobby. Harley and Flash followed - Harley with a skeptical look on his face, and Flash still looking vaguely confused.

Ned walked side-by-side with Peter, dropping his voice to whisper to him.

“Do you, uh… _sense_ anything?”

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. “No. It’s not future-seeing, I’ve told you this a million times. I just get a split-second of warning before something bad happens to _me,_ specifically.”

“So, you didn’t know about the van?”

“Of course not,” he rolled his eyes. “Chill out, dude. It’s just a bit of bad luck. You’ve been my friend long enough that you should know this is par for the course.”

Ned considered that for a moment. “...yeah, that’s true.” He glanced at the others, still walking ahead of them, and spoke even softer. “Do you have the suit?”

“No.”

“Why _not?”_

Peter elbowed him, rolling his eyes again. _“Because,_ idiot, it’d be pretty suspicious if Spider-Man showed up in upstate New York the same time Peter Parker went upstate for a friend’s bachelor party. I’m _trying_ to not be as dumb as I was in high school.”

“Okay, _fair,_ but dude, seriously, I’ve got the creeps in here.”

Peter scanned the woods around them, turning back to Ned and shrugging. “It’s just the woods. Think of it as part of Central Park if that makes you feel better. Just don’t wander off, you’ll be fine.”

Ned didn’t look very reassured by that.

The group continued on for a few more minutes, then Harry called from the front. “Hey! A cabin!”

Ned and Peter sped up a bit to see for themselves. Sure enough, a large log cabin was nestled among the trees, windows dark. 

Peter glanced to the side as they headed towards it, frowning a bit at a creepy bit of decor - a group of feature-less figurines standing in a circle on top of a tree stump. _Weird._

Harry, bold as ever, led them onto the front porch and raised his hand to knock.

The door swung open before his hand touched the wood and he looked back at the rest of them, a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes.

“Maybe we should go back to the van…” Flash said with a frown. It was the wrong thing to say - Flash’s nerves only bolstered Harry’s confidence.

He scoffed, pulling out his phone and turning on the flashlight. “It just wasn’t latched right. Come on, it’s fine.” He stepped into the dark room beyond the door, the rest following him with varying degrees of reluctance.

They all jumped, however, when the door slammed shut loudly behind Ned and Harley. Peter held his breath as Harley grabbed the door handle.

He turned back towards the group and shook his head wordlessly. Locked.

A chill went down Peter’s spine. Not spider-sense, just regular fear. _Not good._

They stepped away from the door, finding Harry waiting for them in the living room. Harley held up his phone and shone the flashlight around the room, briefly blinding the others.

 _“Hey!”_ they all protested.

“Sorry,” Harley said, dropping his light to chest-height and continuing to look around with Flash.

Peter and Ned exchanged a look, just for a moment, and then turned back towards the others. “I think - Harry?” Peter stepped forward, brow furrowed, into the doorway where Harry had been. “Harry? Where’d you go?”

“Harry!” Ned called.

“This isn’t funny, Harry!” Flash scowled, turning on the spot to scan the room.

Peter peeked into the room beyond, finding only a comfortable reading nook and no Harry. He turned back to the others, anxiety and fear prickling uncomfortably beneath his skin. “We need to find Harry and get out of here. Groups of two - Ned and I will keep looking down here; Flash and Harley, you check upstairs.”

They nodded, heading for the stairs while Ned led the way down the hallway next to the staircase. He didn’t pause to check the rooms on the way, seemingly laser-focused on the room at the end of the hall for some reason, so Peter took it upon himself to check out the other rooms.

As he peeked into one, he heard Ned mutter something from the end room - it almost sounded like _‘Harry?’_ , but Ned didn’t say anything else, so Peter assumed it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

The light from Ned’s phone scanned over one twin bed, a chair with a dark shape, a second twin bed, another chair - he snapped the light back to the chair between the two beds. It was just an empty wooden chair facing a small set of drawers, and he frowned. He was _certain_ he had seen something, and it kind of looked like…

“Harry?” he murmured, stepping further into the room. In the brief glimpse he had gotten, it had almost looked like his friend was tied up and blindfolded.

* * *

Flash had gotten distracted by something, which led to Harley climbing the stairs by himself. The upper hallway somehow seemed even darker than the rest of the house, but he pressed on, phone held up to try and chase away the shadows.

Harley saw the shovel only a millisecond before it collided with his face.

* * *

Peter stepped back out into the hallway with a frown. He had heard a _clang_ sound, followed by a thump. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ned investigating the bedroom at the end of the hall, and decided to check out the worrisome noise before rejoining Ned.

As he walked down the hall, focused so intently on what was in front of him, on finding his friends, he completely missed Harry’s limp form being dragged into the room he had just left.

* * *

Ned was leaning over the empty wooden chair when a shiver went down his spine, and he was filled with a sudden panic and a need to find Peter. He spun around and rushed for the door, but it slammed shut in his face.

He slammed a fist against the unyielding wood, fear choking him.

* * *

Peter found Flash near the bottom of the stairs, still looking vaguely confused.

“Where’s Harley?” he asked.

“Uh…” Flash looked towards the staircase.

“You were _supposed_ to go with him,” Peter sighed. “Come on.” He grabbed Flash’s arm and pulled him to the first step, leading the way up. “Harley? You there?”

* * *

Ned shook the door handle furiously, but it wouldn’t budge. He kicked at it. “Peter - _Peter!_ Help!”

There was no response.

* * *

Peter led the way up the stairs, Flash following close behind him, trying valiantly to resist the urge to hang onto the back of Peter’s shirt like a frightened child.

When the hand grabbed his ankle, his last thought was that maybe he should have given into the impulse after all.

* * *

When Flash’s breath suddenly wasn’t hot against the back of his neck anymore, Peter spun around, finding an empty staircase. He looked up at the hallway, where Harley still hadn’t appeared, and felt the stone in his stomach sink a little deeper.

The light from his phone caught something metallic on the floor, and he picked it up, sitting down heavily on the steps and examining the shovel.

* * *

Ned sank down to the floorboards, his back against the door. Something was _very_ wrong - it was a small cabin. Peter should have come running the moment he had called, super hearing or not. The fact that he hadn’t arrived and kicked the door in with his crazy spider-strength meant something _bad_ was going on here.

* * *

Peter set the shovel aside to take in his surroundings again. It was quiet - far too quiet. Flash hadn’t wandered off by himself again, Peter felt certain of that. Something more sinister was at play here.

He needed to get back to Ned.

* * *

Ned had gotten back on his feet, pounding at the door again, rattling it in the frame. “PETER!”

He had to hear him - he _had_ to. Peter was _Spider-Man,_ he would figure something out. He always did. They would get out of this.

 _Peter_ would get them out of this.

Just as he thought he heard footsteps in the hallway, coming for the door, a hand landed on Ned’s shoulder.

* * *

Peter pulled open the door to the back bedroom with ease. “Ned?”

The room was empty, save for two beds and two chairs. Something glinted on one of the chairs, and he frowned, stepping forward.

A long silver chain had been hung off the back of the wooden chair between the two beds. A silver skeleton key was on the chain, looking more like a delicate pendant than a functional key.

He lifted the chain, holding the key up to the light of his phone.

His spider-sense screamed at him, but it was too late to avoid the gloved hand that was suddenly on his face.

* * *

**Present…**

Peter stiffened as a metal door squeaked and someone stepped into the small space where he and his friends were being held. He wasn’t sure if everyone else was also blindfolded and handcuffed, but it seemed like a safe bet. Ned was somewhere across from him with Harley, and Peter was pretty sure that Harry and Flash were on either side of him.

Ned made a sound like was about to speak, then a pained grunt as their captor seemed to kick him.

There was a ripping sound that sounded oddly familiar, but Peter couldn’t place it until the duct tape was over his mouth.

The door creaked shut behind their captor, and all was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _tick... tick... tick..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to Miraculous_mermaid03 and JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd for asking for a chapter 2
> 
> As ch1 was inspired by a VoicePlay video, so is ch2 
> 
> Panic! at the Disco in 4 Minutes, [Part 1](https://youtu.be/18SEVo44jfQ) and [Part 2](https://youtu.be/HRUV7FtTcK4)

Harley yelled, which is what woke the rest of them up, and also led to Ned and Flash yelling as they took in their situation.

Sadly, this wasn't the first time Harry  _ or _ Peter had woken up tied to a chair.

The blindfolds were gone, at least, as was the duct tape. The skin around Peter's mouth felt raw, so presumably it had been ripped off very recently.

Harley was to Peter's left, Flash to his right. They were all tied to wooden chairs set up in a tight circle in the middle of what seemed to be an abandoned building of some kind. Graffiti adorned the cement walls, and rusted machines sat around them.

Looking around as Ned, Flash, and Harley panicked, Peter's eyes alighted on a table next to Harley, and his heart sank as he caught sight of the tangle of green wires and red sticks - a bomb. With what seemed to be a clock on the top.

_ Fuck. _

After a moment, Harry spoke, cutting through the cries for help from the other three.

"Calm down."

"Calm down -  _ calm down?!" _ Ned demanded. Peter was pretty sure they were next to each other, directly behind him. "Don't tell me to calm down, Osborne! Why the hell aren't you freaking out?!"

"This is  _ hardly _ the first time I've been kidnapped." Harry almost sounded bored and Peter bit his lip to stifle his smile.

"You okay, Harry?" Peter asked, craning his head around. Harry was sat on the other side of Harley, with Ned between him and Flash. "You were the first one they grabbed."

"I'm fine. Bit of a headache. You okay, Pete?" Harry turned as much as he could with his arms restrained to get a glimpse of Peter.

"Yeah," Peter said, looking forward again. "I'm okay." 

He didn't remember anything that had happened between being in the cabin and finding that strange little key and waking up in a metal box with his friends. Not long after their mouths had been duct taped shut, he had blacked out again, and had no memory of ending up in this abandoned building.

"I got hit in the face with a goddamn  _ shovel!" _

Harley's comment set off Ned and Flash again, all three talking over each other loudly and quickly.

Peter tuned them out, looking for a way to get out of his chains without just snapping them. He was certain that if he could just free himself, getting the others out would be easy…

He cast his eyes upwards automatically, looking for a Spider-Man escape route, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to web-sling out of this one. Sunlight streamed in through a hole in the roof, temporarily blinding him, and he looked down.

Something glinted against his skin, where his button-down was hanging open, and he suddenly became aware of the delicate chain around his neck.

The key.

* * *

Harley heard Peter suck in a surprised breath and glanced over at him questioningly, only to see that, somehow, Peter already had one hand free and was quickly unlocking the other.

"What the fuck -"

"They gave me the key," Peter said, confusing Harley further. Once his hands were free, Peter leaned over and tried the lock on Harley's chains, but no luck. He was still trapped.

Peter jumped up and ran for the door.

"Hey,  _ wait _ -!"

"Parker, what are doing?!" Flash called, seeing Peter leave.

He skidded to a stop in the doorway, looking back at his trapped friends. "I'm going to find - uh - more keys? And maybe some wire cutters? I'll be back soon!"

And he was gone.

* * *

Peter's heart was in his throat as he ran out of the building. What could he do, short of revealing himself as Spider-Man not only to his friends, but presumably also to whoever had trapped them? 

He spotted a small shed nearby and headed for that, hoping desperately for some kind of tool he could conceivably use to free his friends, even if it was just for show.

In the back of his mind, the timer on the bomb continued to tick. He had caught a glimpse of it as he ran out the door and the red LED display reading 01:32 had only ratcheted up his anxiety further.

He trusted Ned, had for a long time. Ned was his closest, oldest friend, and had kept his secret diligently.

He trusted Harley, too. They had bonded over shared grief and fond memories, spending long hours together in the MIT labs long after they were supposed to have gone home. Harley didn't know he was Spider-Man, but Peter was pretty sure that if he did know, he wouldn't go blabbing to the world.

Flash, on the other hand, definitely would. As much as Peter liked him now, there was no denying that Flash, even when he wasn't an outright bully, was a brash person. He couldn't even keep a birthday present a secret. 

And Harry… as much as Peter valued Harry as a friend, he wasn't entirely sure what his reaction would be to knowing Peter was Spider-Man. He could be chill about it, or he could use it as a publicity stunt - 'I'm Best Friends with Spider-Man' or something. Harry was a good guy, but he had a ruthless edge when it came to curating his public image. His father's influence, no doubt.

He couldn't reveal himself. Not with so much at stake if they made it out of here alive.

The shed yielded a lot of dust and rust and not a whole lot else. Peter was dubiously eyeing a bent nail, wondering if he could fake picking four locks fast enough to save his friends, when his spider-sense buzzed.

He whirled around, finding nothing behind him but the empty doorway leading back out to the sunlight.

A ring of keys caught his eye. They were hanging on a rusted hook next to the door, partially concealed in shadow.

Peter swallowed the fear in his throat and picked up the keys with a heavy feeling of unease in his stomach.

Even if they weren't the correct keys, it would be easy to stealthily break the chains while 'unlocking' everyone. 

He stepped back outside, into the sunlight, feeling for a moment a sense of disconnect. It was far too lovely a day for the situation he was in.

He ran back towards the original building, retracing his steps, and once again, his spider-sense buzzed unexpectedly.

His foot changed direction at the last moment, and he landed a little awkwardly but recovered. Looking down, Peter saw a pair of almost-new wire cutters directly in the path he had used only moments before.

* * *

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"Did Peter  _ leave?" _ Ned asked.

"He's going to get help, I guess," Harley said, unable to stop the hint of betrayal in his voice.

"He  _ abandoned _ us!" Flash said, sounding even more panicked.

"He did  _ not!" _ Ned immediately defended. "Peter would never - he's just getting help, like Harley said."

"What sort of help is gonna be in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere -"

"I trust Peter," Harry said sharply, cutting across Flash's complaints. "He'll figure something out. He always does."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this isn't exactly a chem lab," Harley snapped. "I like the guy, and I know he's a genius, but I've also watched him spread jelly on his lab report instead of his toast."

"Have a little faith, dude," Ned said, trying to sound confident and failing.

"I trust Peter," Harry repeated, more firmly this time and with all the confidence Ned was lacking. "This isn't the first time he and I have ended up in this situation."

"What the actual fuck -"

"Ex-fucking- _ scuse _ me?!"

"When the fuck were you two kidnapped before?"

"You'd better start explaining  _ right now _ -"

"You think you know a guy -"

"So, like, does this mean you have tips -"

"Harry, how has this not come up before?"

"Is  _ this _ why you drank for 'never have I ever been tied up'? I thought that was a kinky thing -"

"My therapist is gonna have a  _ field day _ after this -"

Ned, Harley, and Flash's voices blended together in a general sentiment of disbelief, and Harry sighed in irritation. "I'll tell you all about it  _ after _ we get out of here."

"But -"

"You really wanna have this conversation next to a  _ live bomb,  _ Flash?"

"...no," he grumbled.

"That's what I thought, you -"

Whatever Flash was, they never found out, as at that moment, Peter ran back into the room, tossing a ring of keys in Harley's direction as he did so.

"Try those!" Peter shouted, coming to a stop in front of the bomb.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Harley demanded, glaring at the spot on the floor where the keys had landed,  _ very _ far from him. "Peter, what's going on?"

"Uh… don't suppose anyone knows how to disarm a bomb?" he asked, eyes full of fear as he looked back up at Harley.

* * *

"We're all gonna die," Flash groaned, pulling furiously at his restraints. "I'm gonna die in this fucking ruined barn or whatever with a bunch of  _ nerds _ and I haven't even gotten  _ married _ yet -"

"You're a nerd, too, Flash."

_ "So not the point, Leeds." _

Peter looked between Harry and Harley. They were closest to the bomb and, right now, his best chance at  _ stopping _ it with only 10 seconds left. 

"Cut a wire," Harry said.

"What if it's the wrong wire?!"

"Then we're dead regardless!" Harry snapped. "Just do  _ something,  _ Pete!"

He looked back at Harley, begging for some kind of answer, but only got a shrug and a helpless look.

"Fifty-fifty shot, dude. All up to you."

Peter panicked for a moment longer, then reached out and grabbed the left wire. 

The back of his neck prickled and he dropped it like it had burned him, grabbing the right wire.

Harry and Harley both leaned away as much as they could, bracing themselves.

"Been nice knowin' ya, boys," Harley said, closing his eyes as Peter prepared to cut the right wire.

_ Snip. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So that VoicePlay video is actually a prequel... tell me in the comments if you think you'd like a sequel to this.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
